diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
The Millennial War of Demons and The Kings
http://diabolik-lovers.wikia.com/wiki/Races_of_Diabolik_Lovers Click here for Diabolik Lovers Races It seems that many millennia ago the two kings Giesbach the Ancestor King (firstblood clan ) and Karlheinz the Vampire King (bat clan), had a sort of friendship relationship. The two men often visited their castles in the world of demons. However, Giesbach always saw Karlheinz as someone under him because vampire is one of the sub-race developed by the ancestor race. And after Karlheinz began to show a much greater potential than that of Giesbach and also because of a woman who attracted the attention of both men, a fiery rivalry began to flush with each other. Giesbach grew envious of someone he saw under him, and seeks to turn it all into a war between the various races of the demons' world, wanting to finally seize the opportunity to subdue them. However, Karlheinz has many more allies and Burai the Vibora King (snake clan) is alongside Karlheinz. And it does not matter the individually superior powers of the Ancestors compared to any other individual of the other races of the world of demons taken individually, of this step will mean their certain annihilation, as a group number they are much inferior as being in the grip of the Endzeit (the end virus that struck the ancestor race) and therefore also weakened as strength and power. Giesbach begins to fear the growth of the power of his older son Carla, and also of the people of his kingdom and territories in the world of demons who loves his son, and therefore decides to get rid of Carla together with Karlheinz, at the same time, sending his troops against vampires and viboras on the lands of the demonic world where he was holding the war, but led by Carla instead of him. Hoping that Carla and Karlheinz kill each other. In order to avoid war, the loss of many people and the death of his son Carla, Krone the Giesbach's wife is put to jail for daring to tell her in front of Giesbach, and so she plans a coup against Giesbach. She also hopes to prevent the war against vampires and viboras. Karlheinz who is famous for his vast knowledge will probably be able to find a cure for the Endzeit virus and therefore Krone sends his sister Menae from Karlheinz to find a solution (which Karlheinz will then send from Burai to give birth to Cordelia who took the mother's race firstblood, which Karlheinz hopes to use as the new Eve being Cordelia born immune from Endzeit, and therefore Karlheinz will use Menae for his personal and egoistic plans and not to save them all as Krone wanted, furthermore Karlheinz expects that Endzeit in a distant day will also fall down on other races of demons and even in the human world, and therefore it wants to use Cordelia as the new Eve). Following Krone's mother's plan, Carla infects his father with Krone's sick blood, and with a great strategy kills him, but the guards and Shin, his younger son, and Carla's little brother, see him as a usurper. Giesbach dies, but manages to infect Carla and infects him with mortal Endzeit. Karlheinz, along with Burai, seals the Antenate Castle with the few race member remaining all by the spell, and then manipulates the minds of most demons around the world of demons to make forget about the existence of the ancestor race. The ancestor race/clan dies extinguished into the sealed castle due to the Endzeit virus, and all that remains of them are the two brothers Carla, the new Ancestor King, and Shin, who believe that many millennia later in the course of a very rare lunar eclipse that happens simultaneously in the world of demons and in the human world the vampire magic becomes weaker and will eventually break the seal that holds them trapped inside their castle. As for Gottfried the Wolves King (wolf clan), he and his race were allied with the vampire race but did not participate in the war, and they always remained within their kingdom and territories in the world of demons, since they were not in no direct way touched and threatened by this war. Instead, the Adler King (eagle clan) at the end of the war with his kingdom and people took the winners' side finished the war. Although Burai had the title of King Demon, however, it was an empty title because the real King Demon is Karlheinz (as Carla has said in his Dark Fate route). CURRENT SITUATION OF THE RULERS: -Ancestors: Giesbach (dead) ----> Carla (alive) -Vampires: Karlheinz (dead in some routes) ----> *one of Sakamaki brothers* -Vibora: Burai (dead) ----> Zweig (alive) -Wolves: Gottfried (dead) ----> Eberto (alive) -Adler: ??? Category:Clans